


hello (markiplier x reader)

by godsjupiter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Convention, Cute, F/M, Flirting, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsjupiter/pseuds/godsjupiter





	hello (markiplier x reader)

"Hi there, thanks for coming! What's your name?"

You tuck a stray of loose hair behind your ear and look at the man in front of you. "(y/n)."

"(y/n)? That's a gorgeous name, I'm Mark, as you probably already know judging how you're here at my meet and greet."

"Haha! Yes, I may know who you are, I might have seen you on Youtube somewhere."

You both chuckle before he speaks again.

"So do you have anything you'd like for me to sign, or do you want a picture or something?"

"Oh, yes! I was hoping to get a picture with you and I was wondering if you could do one of those tattoo outlines on me?"

"Oh yeah, of course! We'll get the picture first."

"Okay, sound good!"

He hands your phone over to Tyler and pulls you closer into his chest. "Take like ten, Tyler. I keep seeing pictures of me posing with people and I'm either got something weird going on with my eyes or my hair is doing whatever the hell it wants."

You push your hair out of your face and wrap your arms around Mark, slightly leaning your head on his chest.

Tyler adjusts the phone a bit before snapping the pictures. "Okay guys, you ready?"

You and Mark smile for a picture or two before Mark pulls you even closer to him and rests his head on yours. "Come on, (y/n), show that gorgeous smile I saw earlier."

Smiling, you look up at the Korean man as Tyler snaps more pictures.

"There we go! I knew I saw it earlier."

Tyler hands you back your phone and you briefly scroll through the fresh pictures, landing on one of Mark holding you closer than you realized he had as you smile up at him. You feel a small ping in your heart as you put your phone back up.

"They're perfect, thanks Tyler!" You say as you turn around to face him. 

"No problem."

You turn back to Mark and smile again. "Thank you so much, Mark."

"Oh please, it was my pleasure, Madam. Now we have to get that tattoo design going." He replies as he grabs a sharpie and pops the top off. "Where do you want me to write?"

Coming here, you thought the tattoo placement was ideal but now, thinking about him getting that close to you, makes your breath hitch. 

"Uh.. the words "love wildly" right under my collarbone." 

He stops for a bit while looking you. "Collarbone? Okay, I gotcha. Um could you..."

Looking down you realize that you wore a white t-shirt that dipped quite a bit in the front, showing off a bit of your cleavage. Trying to hide your blushes, you pull the shoulder off, while letting your dark red lace bra show a bit, and showing him the desired spot.

"Right here, would be perfect."

He leans in closer, letting his scent ingulf you as you feel the marker touch your bare, left collarbone. He gets so close you can feel his warm breathe traveling down your neck and chest. 

He finished the design and puts the top back into the black sharpie. "Alright, I did the best I could. I hope you like it!" 

Quickly taking out your phone, you pull up the camera and gaze upon your new design. 

It was perfect.

"Great! So that was all you wanted right? I'm not missing anything important?"

"Nope, that was it. Thank you so much, I'm so happy that I got to finally meet you today!" 

He smiles and pulls you in for a hug. "I'm glad you came, you seem like an awesome gal. I hope to see you around again before PAX is over."

"Me too, Mark, thank you again for your time."

He pulls you in for another hug. "Anything for a beautiful girl like you."

My heart.

Finally parting ways you wave goodbye and leave the meet and greet, still in awe of what just happened.

Markiplier, your hero, just flirted with you, like, a lot. 

Realizing what had happened you find yourself blushing like mad and squealing inwardly to yourself.

"I hope to see you around again before PAX is over."

He said that to you. Mark Fischbach hopes to see you again. 

This is too good to be true.

~~

You grab your bowl of cereal as you walk over to the laptop sitting on your bed. You plop down and readjust your cotton shorts. Grabbing your spoon, you dig into your cereal and press play on the video on your screen. You hear that finally deep soothing voice as Mark introduces himself before playing another round of Happy Wheels.

You kinda feel more attracted to the man after what happened today, which you still don't quite understand. As you think to yourself about the day you had experienced you feel your phone vibrating in your pocket, scaring you, and making you spill your bowl of fruit loops all over the hotel floor. 

Spitting out a string of curse words you try to clean of the mess before saying 'screw it' and checking your phone.

"Hey, (y/n)! It's me, Mark."

Your breath hitched as you read the unexpected text.

"Mark? How did you get my number?" You hear a ding in response just as soon as it is sent.

"I may have had Tyler get it from your phone with he took the pictures."

Before you can answer he sends another message. 

"Creepy, I know, but I couldn't help it. You were just so beautiful and so sweet. I couldn't just let you walk away."

You feel yourself blush at the sweet talk. "Aw, thanks creeper!"

"Don't tell the internet, they think I'm crazy enough already."

"Don't worry, I'll make this our little secret."

You stop for a moment to contemplate what is happening at the moment. You're talking, texting, flirting with Markiplier. 

"Holy sh-"

Ding!

"So um, do you wanna go do something tomorrow maybe? I have a panel at 2 pm but I'm free after that."

"Hmm well, I don't see no harm going on a little date :) 6?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Awesome."

You put your phone on the dresser and throw yourself back on the bed.

Markiplier just asked you on a date.

You grab a pillow from behind your head and begin to squeak into the fluff.

"This trip can't give any better, can it?" You speak to yourself softly.

Ding!

"If you not busy, you could come hang out with me now. I'm with Jack trying out some new games."

It just got better.


End file.
